The Apple Desktop Bus (ADB) protocol utilized by Apple Computer, Inc. has been implemented by writing programming code into a microcontroller chip. Utilization of said microcontroller can be somewhat inefficient because, as a result of the general purpose and nature of said microcontroller, a certain percentage of the microcontroller might not be used.
Furthermore, said microcontroller can sometimes miss data as a result of the multiplex between ADB specific information and the interface to device specific information. In said microcontroller, functions are performed serially.
With the advent of more portable computers, such as laptop computers, the need for peripheral devices that require lower power consumption has become acute.